Especial Día de la madre
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Hoy 11 de mayo en mi país se celebra el día de la madre, es por eso que este one-shot va en honor a todas las madres las cuales están especialmente invitadas a pasar y leer, pero claro que todos los demás también lo están!:), ojala lo disfruten...


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ESPECIAL "DÍA DE LA MADRE"**

Se encontraba sentado en el tejado observando el atardecer, sentía como el astro rey le daba de forma directa y débil en sus facciones a medida que se ocultaba trayendo con ello la oscuridad de la noche, el viento mecía sus cabellos levemente y el sereno de la tarde hacía que su piel se enfriara, mientras todos esos hechos físicos y naturales ocurrían él se encontraba analizando como cambio su vida en ese último año. Fueron demasiados cambios para tan corto tiempo realmente, él desde pequeño y tenía memoria lo único que hizo fue entrenar, y lo más asombroso y novedoso que le podía pasar era aprender una nueva técnica o batir un nuevo récord en sus alcances de fuerza o velocidad...pero desde hacía un año muchas cosas comenzaron a aparecer en su vida volviéndose sumamente agitada y poco convencional.

"Para empezar mi maldición...eso para mí marco un antes y después en mi existencia...y no tanto por el hecho en sí, sino porque después de que caí en las fosas encantadas todo comenzó a venirse como en avalancha...primero mi compromiso con Akane, eso no es malo...al contrario, aunque al principio no me agradó que me comprometieran sin mi consentimiento con una extraña, no paso mucho tiempo cuando estaba más que agradecido por eso, ella es mi principal motivo por el que no regrese a China...después empezaron a aparecer los enemigos y mis "otras prometidas", claro que jamás las considero realmente como tal...para mi la única es Akane,aunque peleemos y nos llevemos mal a veces ella siempre esta a mi lado dándome su apoyo incondicional,y aunque lo niegue me a ayudado más de lo que cree dándome la fuerza necesaria para jamás bajar los brazos; luego aparecieron malditos de Jusenkyo buscando venganza...locos príncipes secuestrando mujeres que no les pertenecen...monstruos, espíritus, y demonios de todos los tamaños, colores y formas, a la par que mejoraba en el arte aprendiendo técnicas increíbles...amigos, amores,rivales y enemigos me empezaron a llover prácticamente, casi todos los días era una nueva locura, pero de todo eso lo que más me sorprendió y agradó, aparte de mi prometida claro, fue reencontrarme con ella...con mi madre...jamás creí en todos esos años separado de ella que eso fuera posible, creí que jamás conocería su rostro, ni su voz, ni el color de sus ojos...eso realmente fue diferente a todo lo demás, porque fue algo que siempre añoré en secreto, algo que nunca creí posible...un sueño que de pequeño cuando me sentía solo o triste le pedía a alguna estrella fugaz que pasara por el oscuro cielo...deseo que luego de una edad deje de pedir más no mis ganas de algún día por muy lejano que fuera saber de ella...mi progenitora, la mujer que me trajo al mundo...jamás imagine que un día de la nada aparezca y ahora conviva con ella...en una casa...junto a mis padres...como una persona normal a mi edad, como siempre veía a los demás en mis viajes. Siempre me pregunte cuando veía a otros niños por las ventanas o puertas de su casa junto a su familia que se sentía vivir con tus padres en un hogar, sin andar de un lugar para otro como era mi vida de ambulante, no es que me queje aprendía mucho y conocí lugares increíbles, pero nunca imagine que a mis 16 años al fin sentiría esa sensación, bueno en sus límites posibles, ya que mi vida jamás dejo de ser especial y extraña dentro de todo...obviamente mi madre tampoco podía ser una persona sencilla, normal y corriente...y me agrada eso, porque me siento más identificado con ella, si no fuera así me sentiría desencajado realmente a su lado...".Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo ante el ruido de unos pasos acercándose...sabía quien era, esa presencia la reconocería entre miles de personas, era una esencia única y muy placentera de sentir para su ser.

Vio como se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado sin pronunciar palabra, observando lo último que quedaba de sol a la vista, la observó por unos segundos más con una tenue sonrisa y la imitó, acomodándose es su antigua posición para compartir a su lado ese momento de paz y armonía juntos, eso era algo que a veces hacían de un tiempo para acá, solo empezó un día, y cada tanto cuando la casa estaba en calma se encontraban ahí a contemplar el atardecer en silencio.

Ya cuando no quedaba espectáculo por admirar sintió oírla suspirar así que procedió a volver a observarla, y vio como se miraba los pies jugando con sus pulgares, algo quería decirle, estaba seguro, conocía ese gesto de nervios cunado no sabía como decir algo, así que para ayudarla un poco pregunto curioso.

-Sucede algo Akane?

Ella se sobresaltó levemente ante su gruesa voz entre tanto silencio y debido a lo metida que estaba en su mente y lo miro detenidamente, hace días quería decirle esto pero no sabía como se lo tomaría, frente a su pregunta y esa cristalina mirada que le daba, se sintió segura de preguntar.

-Solo...solo quería saber si sabes que día es mañana...-dijo viéndolo fijamente y con un leve carmín ante lo atractivo que se veía y ese aroma que sentía que siempre le agradó, además de que no podía evitar sentir el ambiente romántico en el que se encontraban.

-Mañana?...-preguntó nervioso, no tenia idea que día era mañana, se olvidó de un cumpleaños acaso? una fecha de aniversario o algo? él jamás era muy bueno para esas cosas...de lo único que sabía es que su cumpleaños no era ya que para eso faltaban meses, así que sea lo que sea no debía ser tan grave el olvidarlo no?, se decidió a preguntar-eeemmm...pues no...no tengo idea-dijo levemente tímido rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

Ella suspiro ante su despiste, no lo culpaba en realidad, era algo que él de seguro nunca celebró, así que no le sorprendía que no preste atención en esas fechas como muchas otras.

-Mañana es el día de las madres Ranma...-dijo viéndolo con una leve sonrisa.

Él pestañeó desconcertado sin quitarle los ojos de encima, eso jamás se lo espero, el día de la madre?sabía que existía si...pero como jamás lo celebro pues no era algo que retener en su memoria.

-En verdad?...es mañana?-pregunto con sus ojos grandes y viéndola fijamente viéndose muy tierno con esa expresión de desconcierto.

-Si...y bueno...yo se que tu nunca lo celebraste porque no la tuviste a tu lado...pero bueno, ahora eso no tiene que ser así, ya que si la tienes contigo, y estoy segura que la tía jamás lo celebro desde que te fuiste de su lado y hacerlo mañana la haría muy feliz...-le explico con una sonrisa y un brillo en su mirada.

-Pe-pero Akane...no tengo dinero para comprarle nada...-dijo avergonzado y bajando sus azules ojos con pesar.

-Ranma...no se trata de lo que le compres, ni tienes necesariamente que gastar dinero en eso, solo se trata de que tengas una atención especial con ella y le recuerdes lo importante que es ella para ti, el dinero no compra el cariño, sino que se demuestra con detalles especiales...

-Bueno...tienes razón...y que dices que haga?-preguntó como un niño chiquito ante algo que no conoce, y es que en el fondo se sentía así, sentía como revivía ese niño que nunca conoció lo que es estar con su mamá un día como ese...

Ella se tomo las piernas y miro al cielo estrellado con una vista soñadora y gran sonrisa en su rostro, memorando sus recuerdos de pequeña y sin abandonar su estado le respondió.

-Sabes...cuando eramos pequeñas recuerdo que en ese día Kasumi preparaba un desayuno especial con la ayuda de Nabiki, a mi jamás me dejaban tocar nada porque era muy pequeña, pero si las ayudaba a cargar las cosas...la despertábamos con el desayuno en la cama y nuestros regalos que hacíamos de manera casera...y aunque eran un desastre siempre los míos-dijo con la voz un poco quebrada y retirándose una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla- ella recibía todo con una radiante sonrisa y muy feliz del detalle...son recuerdos muy hermosos realmente...-decía sin verlo todavía sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, él la miraba enternecido por lo que le contaba y feliz de que compartiera ese recuerdo tan personal y especial para ella con él, eran momentos como esos en los que se le hacía difícil controlar sus sentimientos y no abrasarla y decirle que él siempre estaría con ella...luego de su quiebre emocional frente a sus memorias se dispuso a verlo y con una sonrisa le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano ante un sonrojado Ranma por el contacto.

-Que dices si le haces un desayuno especial mañana y la despiertas con eso...estoy segura que se sorprenderá y estará muy feliz por el detalle Ranma-dijo emocionada y ahora tomando sus dos manos continuó-que dices? yo te ayudo!-propuso agrandando su sonrisa y con sus ojos brillando como soles.

Y él ante lo adorable y emocionada que se veía no pudo negarse, sabía la amenaza que era ella en la cocina, pero no podía despreciar su ayuda, sabía lo importante que era para ella ese hecho sobre todo porque sería como hacer algo que seguramente siempre soñó desde niña hacer y que la vida no le dio esa oportunidad, estaba seguro que la señora Tendo si fuera viva aceptaría gustosa sus desayunos por más incomibles que fueran, lo sabía porque él mismo lo hacía cuando eran echos con esa emoción y sentimiento, así que sin dudarlo un segundo más y con una tenue sonrisa le dijo.

-Esta bien Akane...hagámoslo...

-Bien...-dijo con emoción mal contenida-mañana a las seis de la mañana te espero en la cocina!

Él casi se cae del tejado ante su propuesta...

-Eeehhh?...y porque tan temprano?-dijo con cara de mártir.

-Ranma!la tía a las ocho los domingos ya esta despierta!la idea es sorprenderla no que este hace horas levantada...no puedes ser tan dormilón y anteponer tus horas de sueño, hacer el desayuno nos llevará algo de tiempo-explicó viéndolo con reprobación.

Él suspiro resignado, entendía su punto...y tenía razón, así que sin más acepto su situación a levantarse tan temprano un domingo...todo sea por ellas...las mujeres que más amaba...

-Esta bien Akane...te prometo que me levantaré a esa hora...

-Bien!ahora bajemos que debe estar casi la cena-dijo muy contenta y con ese plan en mente bajaron del tejado para entrar a la casa.

...

Era domingo, el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana y la casa se encontraba en absoluto silencio, por el pasillo se acercaba a la cocina un somnoliento Ranma rascándose los ojos y con leve lagrimones suspendidos de estos bostezando como hipopótamo del sueño que portaba, iba vestido y levemente presentable...se adentró en la cocina arrastrando los pies encontrándose a una entusiasta Akane ya vestida y con un delantal puesto sacando los ingredientes y cacerolas necesarios para colocarlos sobre la mesada, a pesar del sueño y pánico que le daba esa imagen no dejaba de verse adorable, saludo adormilado aún.

-Buenos días Akane...

-Ranma!Buenos días!...vaya levantarte temprano no te hizo muy bien...-dijo viendo el deplorable estado que portaba...

-Si...lo se...-dijo con simpleza y procedió a volcarse un vaso de agua en la cabeza.

-Que haces?-pregunto curiosa ante ver a una pelirroja muy linda frente a sus ojos.

-Pues que más...me convierto en mujer...no voy a cocinar como hombre...eso es cosa de chicas...además el agua fría me viene bien para despertar del todo-explico con simpleza, vio como arrugaba el entrecejo levemente para lentamente acercarse y rociarlo con agua caliente-oyeee...por que hiciste eso?!-pregunto sin entender.

-Porque tu no vas a cocinar como mujer...lo vas a hacer como hombre, porque vas a preparar un desayuno para tu madre como su hijo que es lo que eres, no como su hija, es especial...supongo que vale la pena el esfuerzo no?no dejarás de ser varonil por eso...-explico cruzada de brazos y viéndolo ceñuda.

-Quieres decir que para ti soy varonil?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa y viéndola intensamente.

Ella se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió la vista muy avergonzada de su confesión, no se dio cuenta solo lo dijo...no sabía que responderle así que prefirió hacerse la tonta.

-Eeemmm...lo que quiero decir es que nadie se enterará...solo yo, y dudo que te avergüences que lo sepa...además cocinar no tiene nada de malo, Ryoga y Mousse lo hacen y no por eso los consideran raros...

-Claro...no por eso...solo por las demás cosas...-dijo irónico, pero feliz de lo que le dijo sin darse cuenta antes...

-Ya Ranma!eres su hijo y como tal le harás ese desayuno, toma...-le dijo mientras le entregaba un delantal sencillo de color negro sin ningún adorno ni detalle, bien sencillo e ideal para un hombre. Él lo tomo y pestañeó repetidas veces para luego preguntar.

-Y esto?-dijo viéndola a ella ahora.

-Es un delantal...es el que usaba papá cuando tenía que hacernos de comer cuando Kasumi no podía, siempre lo guarde...es ideal para un hombre...así no te sientes tan incómodo usando esos delantales femeninos...-dijo avergonzada.

Él la miro con una tenue sonrisa ante su detalle, cuando quería podía ser sumamente adorable...

-Gracias...-y sin decir más se lo puso ante una contenta Akane-bueno que haremos?

-Un desayuno especial del día de la madre!-dijo una feliz Akane mientras le entregaba una receta-toma...

-Y porque me la das a mi?no me ibas a ayudar?-cada vez entendía menos...

-Claro que te voy a ayudar..pero lo cocinaras tu, yo solo ayudaré en tareas sencillas, se que soy un poco peligrosa y no quiero arruinar algo tan importante...así que haré tareas que no sean un riesgo, se que tu podrás con todo es bastante sencillo, es un desayuno tradicional...ya que la tía es muy apegada a la tradición japonesa...

-Vaya...realmente pensaste en todo Akane...gracias...-no podía creer todos los detalles que estaba teniendo, hasta acepto en cierta medida su desastre al cocinar y se quiere mantener al margen...su prometida realmente era única, solo hacía cada día amarla más-pero no por ello quedarás afuera...cocinaras tan duro como yo!-dijo con decisión, sabía que esto era importante para ella, y por más peligroso que fuera no podía dejarla afuera, además todo fue su idea e iniciativa, solo la controlaría para que no intoxicaran a su madre.

-Estas seguro Ranma?-pregunto haciendo un puchero y emocionada de que realmente quisiera hacerla partícipe-y si lo arruino?-preguntó con temor.

-No lo arruinarás Akane...solo presta atención y todo saldrá bien!...bueno, manos a la obra!-y sin más se dedicaron a preparar el desayuno, pasaron un rato agradable entre risas y algunos rezongos de Ranma por darle azúcar en vez de sal, o confundir el aceite con el vinagre o querer agregar ingredientes que no estaban en la receta...pero al estar cuidando sus movimientos todo iba saliendo bien, la comida no había salido accidentada por el momento.

Akane estaba cortando unas verduras para colocar en la sopa en la mesada intentando hacerlo con cuidado, y Ranma para variar la estaba vigilando, se acercó por detrás para observar mejor como lo hacía sin que se diera cuenta y evitar que se moleste por hacerlo. Pero justo cuando estaba detrás de ella y muy cerca, ella culminaba su tarea para luego darse la vuelta de manera rápida pero sin poder avanzar...ya que se encontró con la potente figura de su prometido obstaculizandole el paso al tenerlo a centímetros del suyo.

-Ranma...-pronunció suavemente al tenerlo tan de cerca y clavando sus oves marrones en los azules de él, perdiéndose el la profundidad de ellos...

-Akane...-lo sorprendió su movimiento sin darle tiempo a retirarse, o quizás era que no lo deseaba realmente, pero cuando vio sus hermosos ojos chocolate tan de cerca y esa boca rosada no pudo hacer más que desear estar aun más cerca de ella, se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios...sentía como un magnetismo a su boca y toda su anatomía, se lo podría negar al mundo entero pero no a si mismo, amaba y deseaba esa mujer como loco.

Ella al ver la manera en que la nombraba y como acercaba esos sensuales y masculinos labios a los suyos no pudo hacer más que acercarse también, sentía como le temblaban las piernas y se consumía de ganas por culminar ese beso al fin, ese hombre era todo para ella y aunque no lo haya aceptado abiertamente era una realidad inevitable.

Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente y sin despegarse la vista de encima sus ojos se iban cerrando de forma suave a medida que la distancia se hacía más corta...sentían chocar sus alientos...estaban a centímetros de al fin concluir el hecho...

Pero la sopa se estaba volcando haciendo un leve chillido del vapor que se escapaba por la tapa sacándolos abruptamente de su mágico momento...y arruinando otra oportunidad de avanzar en su relación a nivel físico al menos.

-Aaammm...la...la sopa...si la sopa!voy a verla...-dijo muy roja y con las manos temblándole a lo que casi sucede, mientras le retiraba la tapa y bajaba el fuego la miraba con rencor-más te vale salir rica entrometida...-mustió sin quitarle su mirada resentida.

-Demonios...-dijo por lo bajo ante tenerla ahora en la otra punta de la cocina"porque siempre pasa esto?...ya Ranma concéntrate en el desayuno..." y con esos pensamientos siguieron en su labor.

A los pocos minutos de su momento amoroso ella se saca el delantal ante su atenta mirada.

-Ranma ya vengo...queda hacer el pescado y que se termine de cocinar el arroz, te lo dejo a ti no tardo esta bien?-dijo viéndolo con una tenue sonrisa, el solo la miraba sin comprender porque lo dejaba solo pero se limitó a asentir.

A los diez minutos ya estaba de vuelta sumamente alegre.

-Y bien como esta todo?-pregunto contenta.

-Akane...vaya llegaste rápido...todo esta listo, tenemos el arroz, la sopa de miso, pescado, el tamagoyaki nori, tsukemono, natto y el té... solo falta servirlo-dijo con una sonrisa feliz de que todo saliera bien y de tenerla de nuevo a su lado- pero mejor pruébalo por ti misma...

Ella se acerco sirviéndose un poco de lo que se pudiera y realmente estaba bueno.

-Vaya!esta exquisito!bueno no es como la comida de Kasumi y la tía pero realmente esta muy bueno...-dijo con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, miro hacia el reloj y vio la hora-y justo a tiempo!faltan minutos para las ocho!vamos a servir esto y ya estará listo!-dijo emocionada, el se limitó a asentir y procedieron a servir todo en los recipientes correspondientes, cocinaron lo justo para una persona pero todo estaba sabroso, ya pronto y servido en una bandeja concluyó feliz.

-Listo!quedo estupendo!ahora lleváselo Ranma que en minutos se despierta...y no olvides desearle un feliz día-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si nada mal no?pero...Akane no me vas a acompañar?esto lo hicimos juntos...

Ella negó con la cabeza enternecida por su propuesta.

-No Ranma este es tu presente y ella es tu madre, te toca a ti hacerlo, además es su primer celebración juntos, yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí...es su momento...

-Pero...tu sabes que ella te quiere como una hija...eres especial para ella...y para mi...-termino más suave y con las mejillas sonrojadas sin dejar de verla. Pero ella si lo sintió y con un leve carmín y con los ojos brillándole como soles le respondió.

-Tu...también eres especial...para mí...y a ella la quiero mucho, pero siento que es su momento, si quieres dices que te ayudé, pero el regalo se lo das tu...ya después la saludare no te preocupes Ranma.

Él asintió suavemente y feliz de lo que le dijo al principio,su corazón latía acelerado... y termino aceptando su propuesta, pero cuando iba a agarrar la bandeja ella lo detuvo.

-Espera!ya vengo!-y vio como salió corriendo hacia afuera de la cocina para a los segundos aparecer con un gran y hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, el color favorito de su tía-es para que se las des a ella, son sus favoritas y estoy segura que le encantarán, es lo que fui a buscar hace un rato al hombre que las vende a unas cuadras...

-Ak-Akane...gracias...por todo, sin ti nada sería posible...-estaba sorprendido y emocionado de todo lo que hizo para él, bueno era para su madre pero en el fondo sabía que también era por él que hacía todo eso...

-No tienes por que...-dijo sonrojada y procedió a entregarle el ramo.

Pero justo en ese instante entra a la cocina un perdido P-chan, y al hacerlo ve como una sonrojada Akane "recibe" un ramo de hermosas rosas de su rival, y frente al ataque de celos que le dio por ver como intentaban robarle su amor se lanzó a atacar a esas "rosas malditas" destrozándolas en segundos pero debido al repentino ataque y el gran impulso que hizo empujó a Ranma hacia atrás provocándole que tirara la bandeja con toda la comida al piso sin aprovechamiento ninguno.

-Oh no!la comida!...P-chan!-dijo enojada tomándolo del pañuelo con una mano y apuntando con la otra el desastre que genero en pocos segundos-mira el desastre que hiciste!eso era un regalo para la mamá de Ranma por su día!y tu lo arruinaste todo!eres un puerquito muy malo!...-él se sintió muy avergonzado de lo que hizo bajando sus orejitas y su mirada apenada, sintiéndose más pequeño de lo normal...-encima no sobro comida y el señor de las flores no tenías más...eran las últimas...-dijo con pesar a un Ranma sentado en el suelo viendo con una lástima enorme todo el esfuerzo arruinado, y sin nada con que sorprender a su mamá.

-No te preocupes Akane...no pasa nada...-dijo viendo todo el desastre que genero su amigo-enemigo para luego dirigirle una mirada llena de rencor y reproche, eso genero que Ryoga se sintiera peor aun, hundiendo su cabeza y sintiéndose cada vez más diminuto...-en fin...pudo ser un lindo regalo pero quedo en nada...

-Y que piensas hacer Ranma...-vio como la mirada con leve tristeza para luego suspirar.

-Pues...

...

Se encontraba profundamente dormida en su futón junto a su marido que roncaba como de costumbre, hasta que sintió una voz llamándola suavemente y meciéndola del hombro haciendo que despertara, al comenzar a abrir los ojos se percató que era su hijo el que se encontraba arrodillado a su lado así que pestañeando extrañada se sentó mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Ranma...cariño...eres tu?-pregunto levemente adormilada.

-Si mamá soy yo...

-Es que me dormí? ...que haces a esta hora despierto un domingo mi cielo...te ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupada al verificar la hora y que no se había dormido.

Él bajo la cabeza avergonzado y con los puños apretados en sus piernas finalmente habló bajo su atenta mirada.

-Pues...verás...como hoy era un día especial, entre Akane y yo te hicimos un desayuno y ella consiguió las flores que te gustan para sorprenderte...pero bueno como siempre en mi vida algo tiene que pasar que arruina mis planes y todo se estropeo...una lástima porque el desayuno había quedado rico y las flores eran hermosas...en fin...el hecho es que quería hacerte algo especial porque...bueno esta es la primera vez que pasamos juntos este día...y quería demostrarte lo importante que es para mí tenerte a mi lado y poder compartir contigo momentos de mi vida...yo aunque de pequeño nunca supe de ti...yo siempre te pensaba y bu-bueno...quería estar a tu lado...y en estos días especiales aunque nunca se lo confesé a nadie... sentía mucha envidia cuando veía a los demás niños disfrutar junto a sus mamas y yo no tener una para abrazarla como ellos lo hacían y decirle lo que sentía o me pasaba...siempre creí que esos momentos no los viviría y no sabría lo que es tener el cariño y calor de una madre...por eso...por eso..quería hacerte algo especial hoy en tu día como siempre imagine que sería si te tenía a mi lado...pero bueno no tengo más que estos brazos para abrazarte y el cariño y agradecimiento que tengo para ti, por estar conmigo, por apoyarme, por preocuparte por mi, por aceptarme a pesar de mi maldición...en fin...por ser mi mamá...-dijo con los ojos brillosos y viéndola tímido y sonrojado por abrirse de esa manera con ella, era pocas las veces que desnudaba su corazón pero realmente no tenía nada más que darle y esperaba que alcanzara por el momento.

Ella lo observaba atenta a cada palabra que decía conteniendo las lágrimas y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante la emoción que sentía, no cabía duda que era uno de los mejores días de su vida, realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no explotar en llanto.

-Feliz día mamá...te quiero...-dijo viéndola fijamente y con los brazos extendidos.

-Oh!Ranma!-y se lanzó a sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en su pecho en un mar de lágrimas-este es el mejor día de la madre de mi vida...-levanto la cabeza acariciándole la mejilla mientras pronunciaba amorosamente-y que tu estés aquí y me digas todas esas cosas hijo...no hay mejor regalo en el mundo entero mi amor...eres lo más maravilloso que me paso en la vida y poder tenerte a mi lado me basta para ser inmensamente feliz...mi Ranma...mi pequeño...te amo hijo...-y volvió a abrazarlo mientras mojaba su camisa con sus lágrimas de felicidad y alegría.

-Y yo mamá...y yo...-decía mientas la abrazaba fuerte contra sí conteniendo una pequeña lágrima que se le quería escapar ante todo lo que sentía y agradeciendo a kami por traerle de vuelta a su vida a esa maravillosa mujer...

Del otro lado de la puerta parada al lado en el pasillo y recostada contra la pared estaba una Akane escuchando todo y con una suaves lágrimas recorriendo sus tersas mejillas ante lo hermoso que pudo presenciar y emotivo que fue...sintió como una brisa mecía sus cabellos a pesar de estar todo cerrado generando que ella sonriera para luego pronunciar...

-Feliz día a ti mamá...te amo también...

Y procedió a ir hasta su cuarto a cambiarse...hoy haría una visita al templo donde estaba su madre...

.

.

FIN

* * *

Bueno primero que nada FELIZ DÍA A TODAS LAS MADRES! SOBRE TODO A LA MÍA!;)

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, se que muchos de los que leerán no son madres aún (yo tampoco,je), o no tienen a su madre al lado, o su relación con ella no es buena, o simplemente no la conocieron, pero bueno solo espero que disfruten de esta idea que se me ocurrió, se que a todos no les va a llegar de igual manera pero bueno mi principal motivo es entretenerlos y que pasen un rato agradable, no que les pueda llegar a traer tragos y recuerdos amargos quizás...

Este fue un homenaje especial a todas las mamas o futuras madres que pasen por este espacio, de corazón les deseo que este sea un día hermoso para ustedes, y aunque es su país no lo sea no importa, todos lo días del año debemos demostrar el amor que sentimos por nuestros seres queridos pero la vida y la rutina lamentablemente nos arrastra a que no sea así siempre, no por eso dejamos de sentir lo que sentimos, y aunque se que es un día básicamente comercial no deja de ser especial a mi punto de vista y sirve para recordarnos las buenas cosas y que realmente importan de la vida que lógicamente va mucho más allá de lo material y de cosas superfluas, y es el amor que nos dan y que tenemos para dar también, esas personas que no importa cuanto tengamos ni que tan buenos o malos seas para algo, esas personas que nos aman y nos quieren por lo que somos en esencia y nos caracteriza por seres humanos, entre ellas para muchas personas son nuestras madres que aunque peleemos o hagamos cosas que no les agraden siempre nos amarán por ser lo que somos y no por lo que el mundo nos quiera hacer aparentar lo que creemos ser...

Bueno esto sería todo de este especial...ojala les guste ya que va con todo mi cariño y de ya les agradezco por leerlo, también agradezco si me dejan reviews para que me cuenten que les pareció...yo en lo personal frente a las palabras de Ranma al final no pude evitar largar unos lagrimones...pero bueno quizás sea por que soy una llorona y sentimental sin cura...jeje.

Gente hermosa me despido y me voy a pasarlo con mi mamá es su día...capaz hasta hoy cocine yo...saludos a todos y un abrazo a todas las madres!

Natalia Saotome Tendo.


End file.
